


Facing the Music

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Trevor wants to learn more about the members of the newly-formed JLA, but his meeting with Selina Kyle may not go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

**Facing the Music**

“Are you doing this with the rest of the team?” Selina asked archly as she started to sit down in the booth. She smiled as the jazz quartet on the small stage began a rendition of “Dancing in the Dark”. The restaurant was close enough to A.R.G.U.S. headquarters that it had hardly seemed worth the bother of driving, but apparently, nobody walked in Washington DC and they’d taken a car, after all.

Steve Trevor hastened to pull the chair out for her and she blinked in surprise. “Thank you,” she said, with a genuine smile.

Steve took his seat opposite her and reached for the pitcher of ice water. “May I?”

“Please.”

Smiling, he filled her glass first and then his own. “To answer your question, yes, I do mean to schedule one-on-one sessions with the others. You’re just the first.”

“Oh, really?” she asked with a sultry smile. “And how did I get to be so fortunate?”

Steve smiled. “The truth is, I’ve been the most interested in getting to know you.”

Her smile widened. “And why’s that?”

For the first time, he looked away. “Please don’t misunderstand. I’m sure you have no illusions about one of the reasons we recruited you.”

“As a counter to Batman,” she nodded, no longer smiling. She’d figured it out from the start. That didn’t mean the truth didn’t sting. “No misunderstanding there,” she sniffed.

“No,” Steve admitted, “but that’s not exactly what I meant. I suppose it’s fair to say that I was intrigued at the thought of meeting someone whom the US government believes is capable of taking him out—if it ever comes to that.” He smiled. “I have to confess, you’re not what I expected.”

“No claws or fangs?” Selina smiled. “I keep them sheathed for special occasions.” Seeing his eyes narrow, she burst out laughing. “I’m just joking! Sheesh!” She crossed her legs under the table. “Truth be told, I was a bit curious, myself. About the man who could capture Wonder Woman’s heart.”

A shadow seemed to fall across his face. “You do realize that we aren’t together anymore.”

“Oh, that’s right,” she said. “She’s with…”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Her choice. I hope he makes her happy.”

An eyebrow lifted. “You’re a more charitable person than I am, Colonel. Or do you just hide your feelings better?”

“I...” He hesitated. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Honesty’s good,” she said. “For all it’s rarely employed in government circles.”

He smiled. “You’re cynical.”

“No, darling,” Selina drawled. “I’m _real_. You want honesty? This isn’t a personnel meeting, even if you’ve convinced yourself it is. This is a man on the rebound looking for a bit of friendly conversation from someone who isn’t trying to probe him for military intelligence.”

For the first time, she saw a look of irritation flash across his face. “Let’s say you’re right,” he shot back. “Would that really be so terrible?”

The band was improvising now, the tune barely recognizable unless one knew what to listen for. The irony wasn’t lost on her. “No, Colonel,” she said softly. “It wouldn’t be terrible at all.” She took a deep breath and stood up. “Let’s dance.”

_Dancing in the dark 'til the tune ends_  
 _We're dancing in the dark and it soon ends_  
 _We're waltzing in the wonder of why we're here…_


End file.
